Misión: Mantener a Stiles puro y casto
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: El Unicornio apareció el miércoles… y eso arruinó la vida de Stiles.


**Título:** Misión: Mantener a Stiles puro y casto.

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sterek, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Advertencias: **SLASHy crack.

**Resumen:** El Unicornio apareció el miércoles… y eso arruinó la vida de Stiles.

**Notas de la Autora:** Mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, y en español, así que espero no haya quedado muy OoC. Es un crack-fic, pero traté de apegarme mucho a los personajes. Esto es una especie de AU después de la segunda temporada, Y Jackson aun anda por aquí. Cora también.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf es propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV.

* * *

><p>El unicornio apareció el miércoles.<p>

No, en serio. El unicornio apareció el miércoles, sólo que Stiles no sabe exactamente a qué hora fue. Solo puede testificar que apareció el miércoles, cuando después de clases se acerca a su Jeep y lo ve parado al lado de su bebé.

- Scott - dice en un susurro, temiendo asustar al animal.

- ¿Por qué hay un caballo con cuerno al lado del Jeep? - Scott lo dice con tanta calma que Stiles tiene que admirar el hecho de que no le sorprenda nada a estas alturas del partido.

- Pensé que lo estaba alucinando. Es un unicornio.

- Esos no existen - bufa Scott con incredulidad.

- Sí, _hombre lobo_, esos no existen - Stiles se burla.

- ¿Qué podría hacer un unicornio aquí? - Scott pregunta.

- No lo sé, Scott. En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, he estado contigo todo el día - Stiles voltea a su alrededor notando que no hay nadie en el estacionamiento - ¿Crees que somos los únicos que lo vemos?

- ¡Qué lindo unicornio!

Stiles y Scott ven con pesar al resto de la manada acercarse.

- Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta - dice Scott entre dientes.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Stilinski? - Jackson lo ve con mofa.

- Pensé que hacía falta un animal exótico como mascota. Las lagartijas gigantes ya no están de moda - Stiles guiña un ojo.

Jackson lo ve con furia, y está a punto de lanzarse probablemente a golpearlo, pero Scott y Boyd se meten para impedirlo.

- Solo apareció aquí - explica Scott mientras ve a Jackson retándolo.

- Tenemos suerte que al parecer no hay mucha gente en la escuela. Lydia y yo éramos las únicas en la biblioteca.

- Entonces hay que ver qué hacer con el unicornio antes de que lo vea alguien - apresura Lydia.

- Hay que ir con Deaton - sugiere Scott.

- ¡Y como piensas que haremos eso! - Stiles se exaspera. ¿Por qué todos reaccionan tan normal con esta situación? ¡Es un maldito unicornio!

- ¿Y de que servirá ponernos como tú? - Lydia pregunta, viendo sus uñas con desinterés.

Stiles odiaba que la chica siempre tuviera la razón. Por eso será su segundo esposo en el futuro.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Yo creo que caminar con un unicornio va a ser algo que hasta Greenberg notaría - Erica dice con calma.

- ¿Podemos meterlo al Jeep? - sugiere Scott.

- Eso entraría en crueldad animal, ¿no? - Stiles dice con sarcasmo.

- Tú me diste agua en un plato para perro en mi primera luna llena - Scott dice aún sonando resentido.

- Eso ya es historia - Stiles mueve su mano sin darle importancia al argumento - el punto, no vamos a meter un caballo en el Jeep.

- Unicornio, Stiles, hay que ser políticamente correcto - Lydia sonríe.

- Entre más nos quedemos discutiendo, alguien nos va a descubrir - Allison razona - tenemos que...

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Todos se congelan, escuchando a Danny detrás de ellos.

- Uhm... Danny... ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí en la escuela? - Stiles dice tratando de sonar casual. Lo más casual que uno puede ser cuando trata de esconder un maldito unicornio.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ustedes. Se ven muy misteriosos.

- ¿Misteriosos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Para nada! ¡Cómo crees! - Stiles sigue con su plan de negación total.

- Lo que Stiles quiere decir - Lydia lo fulmina con la mirada - es que probablemente te preguntarás que hacemos con un unicornio...

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a una convención de 'El Señor de los Anillos' - Stiles dice, agitando su mano.

- ¿Qué?

- No, no, es solo un pequeño experimento - Scott trata de sonreír con calma - a ver cómo sería tener unicornios por aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- McCall le pegó un cuerno a un caballo blanco que robó - Jackson agrega - ya ves que no es el foco más brillante.

- ¡Hey! - Scott protesta.

- No sé qué les pasa - Danny dice, frunciendo el ceño - pero les recomiendo que si se van a emborrachar, no lo hagan en el estacionamiento. Ya de por si se ven sospechosos.

- Creo que no puede ver al unicornio - susurra Erica a Boyd.

- Danny, ¿qué ves aquí? - Stiles señala al unicornio.

- ¿Tu mano? ¿Qué diablos pasa? - Danny los ve con sospecha.

Todos se ven, entre aliviados y confusos.

- Oh... muy bien, pasaste la prueba - Stiles sonríe - ya puedes ir a casa.

- Sé que algo extraño pasa - Danny los ve con sospecha - y tarde o temprano averiguaré que es.

Esto último lo dijo viendo a Jackson, el cual desvía la mirada. Stiles puede sentir su culpa a kilómetros. Jackson será un idiota, pero si hay alguien que entiende lo que es esconder cosas de las personas que quieres, ese es Stiles.

Danny se aleja, dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

- Creo que podemos concluir que sólo nosotros podemos verlo - Allison trata de aliviar la tensión - quizás sólo los seres sobrenaturales pueden verlo.

- Tu lo ves - Stiles objeta - yo lo veo, y no tenemos nada de sobrenatural.

- En teoría - murmura Jackson.

- Oh, eso es genial viniendo de ti, chico lagartija - Stiles bufa.

- ¡Basta! - Erica interrumpe - me dan dolor de cabeza.

- Deaton, y el unicornio se va en el Jeep - Lydia ordena.

- No va a caber en el Jeep - se queja Stiles. No quiere un animal dentro de su bebé, arruinando la tapicería. Fue suficientemente malo que Derek casi se desangrara ahí.

- Tal vez yo podría...

Scott se acercó al unicornio, cuando de repente se agita y comienza a tratar de escapar del chico.

- ¡Woah! - Scott levanta sus manos tratando de parecer inofensivo - calma, amigo.

- Sí, es un hombre lobo, pero no te comerá - bromea Stiles.

- Creo que no tiene afinidad con él, Scott - Lydia se acerca - mira cómo debe hacerse.

Para sorpresa de todos, el unicornio reacciona igual que con Scott, tratando de alejarse de manera agitada.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este animal? - Erica frunce el entrecejo - parece que no quiere que lo toque nadie.

- ¿Entonces por qué rayos está aquí? - Isaac pregunta.

- Si lo supiéramos, esto sería más fácil - dice con sarcasmo Stiles - ¿Por qué no le hablan a Derek? Es el experto en animales violentos.

- ¡Oye! - Jackson, Erica y hasta Scott se ofenden con eso.

- Pero Stiles estaba parado junto a él y no reaccionó violento - señala Allison.

Todos ven a Stiles, el cual tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Y así es como Stiles ha sido comisionado 'ejecutivo de trasporte de animales extraños', y va por las calles de Beacon Hills, seguido de un unicornio que nadie puede ver. Más vale que Scott no le haga nada a su Jeep cuando lo lleve con Deaton.

- Me has dado muchos problemas el día de hoy - Stiles farfulla mientras el unicornio solo sigue - ¿Y ustedes que están viendo?

Los curiosos que lo ven con duda al escucharlo hablar solo siguen su camino. No es como si la gente no pensara que es extraño.

Al menos tiene buena condición física, por lo que ni siquiera se siente agitado cuando llegan con Deaton. Y eso que no es tan cerca de la escuela, pero bueno, correr huyendo de psicóticos hombres lobo si ha dejado algo útil después de todo.

* * *

><p>Un Camaro negro está en el estacionamiento de la veterinaria, junto a su precioso Jeep. No tiene idea de porque eso le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. El unicornio exhala de manera ruidosa, como si estuviera exasperado de ver a Stiles con su estúpido enamoramiento actuando como niña de secundaria.<p>

- Tú cállate - Stiles se queja.

- Ah, Stiles - Deaton sale a recibirlo - te esperábamos.

- Que suerte tengo. Comité de bienvenida - Stiles dice con sarcasmo.

- Afortunadamente no tengo clientes, y tendremos privacidad - Deaton dice con su tono de sabelotodo - si puede traer a su acompañante por la puerta trasera.

- Ya escuchaste al hombre - Stiles le dice al unicornio, al que está tentado ponerle 'Sparky', solo porque siempre quiso un perro.

Por respuesta el unicornio le pega con su nariz, empujándolo.

- Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí.

Stiles y Sparky (sí, le gusta cómo queda) siguen a Deaton, el cual los guía hasta la sala de examinación, donde ya están todos reunidos.

- Wow - Cora dice, sorprendida.

- ¿Ven? - Scott dice exasperado - ¿Ahora me creen?

Stiles nota como todos dirigen su vista a Sparky. Sus ojos se fijan en Derek, con su ceño fruncido y esa sexy mirada que... no, malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos.

- Es un unicornio - Derek dice finalmente.

- Gracias, Derek, igual que Scott, esos sentidos de hombre Lobo son muy atinados - Stiles responde con sarcasmo. Lo cual lo hace sentir más tranquilo. Sarcasmo, eso es lo que puede manejar.

- La pregunta es, ¿Qué hace aquí? - Lydia ve sus uñas, dando a entender que pierde interés en el tema.

- No estoy muy seguro - Deaton acaricia la nariz del animal - los unicornios han sido un reflejo de pureza, pero a la vez son muy sanguinarios.

- No se ve tan sanguinario - Scott lo ve con duda.

- Claramente busca proteger a alguien que es aun puro... _virginal_, incluso. Al menos eso sugiere las lecturas que he hecho sobre el tema.

Todos ven a Stiles.

- ¿Qué?

- El unicornio solo deja que tú lo toques, Stiles - señala Erica, riendo.

- Alguien que el unicornio considere impuro, será enemigo para él y no dejará que se acerquen a quien protegen. Eran guardianes feroces de doncellas.

Ahora si todos ríen al escuchar esto; incluso Derek se ve divertido con la situación. Stiles siente su cara arder de vergüenza.

- ¡Tal vez está aquí para cuidar a Deaton! Por si no lo notan, también él lo puede tocar... y yo respeto eso, Deaton. Si te quieres quedar puro y casto hasta que llegue la persona ideal, es admirable.

Deaton ve con calma a toda la manada que le dirigen miradas de curiosidad.

- Gracias, Stiles, pero en mi caso puedo tocarlo porque fui emisario. Tengo un poco más de neutralidad en cuanto a aspectos mágicos.

- ¿Entonces si está aquí para cuidar la virtud de Stilinski? - Jackson se burla - lo hizo en vano. No es como si alguien quisiera tocarlo de manera voluntaria.

- ¡Jackson! - Lydia le dice con enojo.

- Antes de hablar, piensa dos veces lo que dirás si no quieres que haya consecuencias desagradables.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue Scott el que dijo esto (aunque se veía que iba a decir algo también), sino Derek. Todos los betas se encogen de hombros, como si el escuchar a Derek les causara temor de lo que puede pasar si Jackson no hace caso de la advertencia. Cora es la única que parece que le da igual toda la situación.

- Bueno... - Stiles trata de que esto no se convierta en una pelea física y Sparky salga en su defensa - ¿Entonces por qué Danny no lo pudo ver?

- Porque es una criatura protectora - Deaton espera que eso sea obvio para todos - se deben esconder de los seres no mágicos pues cuando eran totalmente visibles, eran cazados y comenzaron a extinguirse.

- ¡NO! ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros fuimos la causa de la extinción de los unicornios? - Stiles dice con sorpresa - bueno, de la casi - extinción.

- No solo eso, el unicornio es visible solo para aquellos que están relacionados con quien ellos quieren proteger. Esto es, Stiles, que si lo llevas a tu casa, el Sheriff podrá verlo también. La manada y aquellos que son cercanos a ti, podrán verlo.

- Pero Danny es alguien relacionado a mí, lo conozco y me cae bien - Stiles razona.

- Pero no _sientes_ algo por Danny, de la misma manera que sientes algo por tu padre y por la manada - Deaton explica con calma - y sí, eso incluye a Jackson.

Deaton de seguro vio la mirada de desconcierto que Stiles le dirige a Jackson, porque _sentir_ algo por Jackson le da nauseas. ¿A menos que el odio cuente?

Y ni siquiera quiere analizar que _siente_ por Derek. Eso sí que es abrir la caja de Pandora.

- Deaton, entonces ¿Por qué puedes verlo? Sin ofender, pero no recuerdo que mi corazón palpite de emoción cada vez que estoy aquí.

- Soy un Druid.

Esa parece ser toda la explicación que necesitan, porque Deaton sigue examinando al unicornio, el cual solo parece estar resignado a todo.

- Le llamaré a Peter para decirle que está pasando - Cora sale de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces no podemos tocarlo, porque piensa que atacaremos a Stiles? - Erica reanuda el interrogatorio, viendo con pena al unicornio.

- No necesariamente. Ustedes lo ven, por su conexión con Stiles. No lo pueden tocar, porque no son virtuosos y han sucumbido a los placeres carnales.

- Excepto Stilinski - Jackson se burla.

- Por algo quiere proteger a Stiles, ¿No? - Allison corta la futura pelea - ¿También presienten el peligro?

- Es probable que si apareció ahora, es porque sabe que algo o alguien busca dañar a un virtuoso, y quiere prevenirlo. El unicornio no se separará de ti hasta saber que estas en buenas manos.

- ¿El unicornio no confía en nosotros para mantener a Stiles a salvo? - Scott frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que 'no se separará' de mí? - Stiles dice con enojo - ¿Qué hay de mi privacidad? ¿Y la escuela? ¡No me voy a poder concentrar en clases con un unicornio ahí! ¡Con trabajos me concentro ahora!

- ¿A qué hora apareció el unicornio exactamente? - Deaton, el campeón en sacar temas que no se están abordando.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? - Stiles chilla - solo estaba al lado del Jeep cuando llegamos.

Scott asiente, corroborando la versión de Stiles.

- Exactamente. Por todo lo que sabes, quizás estuvo todo el día esperando a que aparecieras, en el lugar que sintió es como tu territorio - Deaton explica - estoy seguro de que el unicornio se quedará en el Jeep mientras vas a clases.

- Eso no me reconforta tanto como esperabas, Deaton - Stiles se queja - ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi papá todo esto?

- Bueno, el Sheriff ya sabe de nosotros - trata de calmarlo Scott - y estará feliz de que aun eres... _puro y casto_.

Todos sueltan risitas burlescas mientras Stiles siente de nuevo que su cara arde de vergüenza.

- Gracias, Scott, te recordaré este momento la siguiente vez que necesites ayude en algebra. ¿No se puede quedar aquí, Deaton?

Como si entendiera que Stiles se quiere deshacer de él, el unicornio se acerca a Stiles y le pega con su nariz en el brazo.

- Ouch, bueno, ya, era una sugerencia - Stiles masajea su brazo.

- Creo que te das cuenta de que el unicornio solo quiere estar contigo - Deaton dice con calma - cuando pase el peligro, se irá.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber cuál es este peligro? - Erica frunce el entrecejo - me rehúso a estar pegada a Stiles para salvar su virtud.

- Quizás haya información en el Bestiario - Lydia los ve a todos con calma - y tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana podremos discutir esto con calma. Vamos Jackson, quiero ver una película.

- ¡No vamos a ver 'Diarios de una Pasión' de nuevo, Lydia! - Jackson se queja, dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio.

- ¡Me alegra ver que cuento con ustedes! - Stiles les recrimina.

Al mismo tiempo que Jackson y Lydia van saliendo, Cora va entrando, extrañada al verlos.

- ¿A dónde van? - Cora pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Una característica de los Hale, en definitiva.

- A ver 'Diarios de una pasión' - Scott explica - no entiendo qué más podemos hacer, amigo. De momento, tendrás la mascota que siempre quisiste.

El unicornio parece ofendido con esto, y golpea a Stiles en el brazo de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Si ahora yo no dije nada!

- Es bonito, ¿No? - Cora sonríe, acercándose - como un corcel de los que...

Antes de que Cora pudiera continuar, el unicornio se altera y comienza a levantar sus patas delanteras, advirtiendo que si da un paso más lo va a pagar muy caro.

- ¡Demonios! - Cora retrocede - ¿Que rayos le pasa a este animal?

- ¿Por qué demonios no puedes tocarlo? - Derek dice en un tono amenazante.

- ¿Qué? - Cora se ve confundida.

- Deaton dice que solo aquellos puros y _virginales_ pueden tocarlo. Tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué?

- Oh... ¿Será porque ya no soy ni pura ni virginal?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡TIENES 17 AÑOS!

- ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de este tema, Derek? - Cora lo ve con sarcasmo.

- ¡Eres una niña! ¡Debes poder tocar el unicornio! ¡Dime el nombre del bastardo! ¡Lo mataré!

- Creo que esto es una discusión familiar - Stiles retrocede, mientras los demás parecen querer hacer lo mismo - así que los dejamos para que se sientan cómodos. Vamos, Sparky.

- ¿Sparky? - Scott lo ve con duda.

- Le queda, ¿No?

Y así es como Stiles ha adquirido una nueva mascota, que casi le causa un ataque cardiaco a su padre cuando lo ve.

* * *

><p>- No quiero que ese animal haga destrozos en la casa - su padre sigue aleccionando. Tomó muy bien lo del unicornio, si acaso solo porque Scott tenía razón, y parecía estar feliz de que Stiles fuera aun <em>puro<em>.

Al parecer todos están felices con eso, menos Stiles.

- Papá, ve lo inocente que es Sparky...

- ¿Sparky? - su papá lo ve con duda - Stiles, este no es el perro que siempre quisiste. Para empezar, es tres veces más grande. Y además... ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ambos voltean y ven que el unicornio se acuesta en la cama de Stiles.

- ¡No, no, no, no! - Stiles se acerca con furia. Ahora solo falta que se quede sin cama porque este animal quiere 'protegerlo.' - Tú duermes en la cochera. ¡COCHERA!

El unicornio suelta un bufido que claramente significa 'tu duerme en la cochera si tanto quieres' mientras acomoda su cabeza en la almohada de Stiles.

- ¡Papá! - Stiles busca apoyo - ¡Esta en mi almohada! ¡Dile que tiene que estar en la cochera! ¡Tú eres el que manda aquí!

- Claramente a tu mascota no le importa quien mande, y te recordaré esas palabras en el futuro. Buenas noches hijo, que sueñes con unicornios.

- ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! - Stiles grita mientras su padre va riéndose de su propio chiste pasillo abajo.

- Tú y yo vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas...

Stiles termina durmiendo en el suelo. En algunas ocasiones simplemente no puedes ganarle a un unicornio. Al menos recuperó su almohada, pero por alguna razón, eso no se siente como un triunfo en estos momentos.

* * *

><p>Stiles siente que su espalda lo está matando. No recordaba que su colchón estuviera tan duro. Parpadeando, ve un unicornio plácidamente dormido en su cama. Entonces no soñó todo eso. Demonios.<p>

- Que mierda - Stiles se queja.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stiles se incorpora rápidamente gritando, al escuchar una voz de ultratumba.

- ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? ¿QUÉ QUIERES? - Stiles trata de agarrar su bate para protegerse.

- Que niño tan tonto.

Stiles voltea rápidamente, viendo algo encima de uno de los libros de su escritorio. Al acercarse con cautela, puede ver unas pequeñas alas... ¿Una mariposa que habla?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Stiles ve a la ventana, notando a Derek queriendo entrar.

- ¡UN HOMBRE LOBO! - la mariposa parlante dice, mientras vuela a la ventana.

- ¿Un hada? - Stiles ve a Derek frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un hada... eso tiene más sentido que lo de la mariposa parlante. Aunque hay que admitir que su vida es demasiado retorcida como para que eso tenga 'mas' sentido que lo otro.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, el hada sopla polvo en los ojos de Derek, quien chilla de dolor y cae de espaldas. Aprovechando eso, el hada cierra la ventana y se dirige a Stiles a prisa, quedando justo frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Esta locación está comprometida! ¡Vamos a esconderte a una cueva!

- Ejem, disculpa, pero no pienso irme a ningún lado - Stiles trata de ser diplomático ante esta absurda situación.

- ¡UN HOMBRE LOBO TRATO DE ENTRAR POR TU VENTANA! - el hada grita.

- Si, bueno, sucede que yo conozco a ese hombre lobo - Stiles dice con resignación.

- ¿Qué? - el hada parece calmarse - ¿Conoces a un hombre lobo? ¿Es tu novio?

- ¿QUÉ? - Stiles se sonroja. Hasta el hada puede ver sus negras intenciones hacia Derek. Solo Derek es tan estúpido como para no ver que Stiles quiere tener sus cachorros (claro, en sentido figurado) - ¡NO! Es solo... - ¿Qué demonios es Derek? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Acosador? ¿Arruinador de vidas? ¿Apestosamente atractivo? ¿Alguien que volvería gay a cualquiera? - a todo esto, ¿Tu quién demonios eres? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Oh - el hada sonríe - soy tu nueva guardiana.

- Genial. Gracias, pero no lo necesito. Tu amigo Unicornio me está cuidando de momento.

Ambos voltean a la cama, donde el Unicornio solo los ve con aburrida contemplación.

- Claro, si él fue quien me llamó. Al parecer no estás tomando en serio que tu pureza está en peligro, así que...

Antes de que el hada pudiese terminar, ambos escuchan la puerta del cuarto de Stiles abrirse de golpe mientras que un furioso Derek se acerca a ellos.

- Uh, oh - el hada y Stiles dicen al mismo tiempo.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? - Derek les grita con furia.

- Pensé que venías por la pureza de la chispa - el hada se defiende, cruzando sus pequeños brazos. Stiles la ve con calma; siempre pensó que las hadas serian como 'Campanita', pero esta hada es como una versión miniatura de Lydia con alas.

- Asumo que yo soy la chispa en este escenario - Stiles decide intervenir - ya les dije que no necesito protección...

- ¡Cállate, Stiles! - exige Derek.

- ¡Hey! ¡Te recuerdo que estás en mi cuarto, _Fido_ - Stiles ve con furia a Derek - así que aquí no puedes tratarme mal.

- ¿Estás seguro de que este hombre lobo no es un peligro? - el hada ve a Stiles con el entrecejo fruncido - puedo encargarme de él si quieres. ¿Le corto las orejas?

Stiles considera sus opciones. El hada parece muy dispuesta a hacer _lo que sea_ para salvar la integridad de Stiles. Eso puede funcionar a su favor.

- Stiles - Derek gruñe, probablemente adivinando los planes del chico. Aguafiestas.

- No, no es necesario. Si de por si cuando se transforma no tiene cejas... ahora sin orejas será más patético.

- ¿Puedes tomar esto en serio? ¡Un hada te está protegiendo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Derek lo ve con sus típicas cejas gruñonas (en serio, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener cejas tan expresivas? Stiles ama esas cejas).

- Uhm... - Stiles se sienta en la cama, haciendo a un lado una de las patas del Unicornio, el cual solo bufa en desaprobación - ¿Qué el siguiente en aparecer será Shrek?

- ¡STILES! - Derek aprieta su nariz con frustración.

- ¿Por qué este hombre lobo te dice 'Stiles'? - el hada se sienta en el hombro de Stiles. Esto parece una película de Disney cada minuto que pasa - ese no es tu nombre.

- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? - Stiles frunce el entrecejo.

- Las hadas sabemos muchas cosas. Entre ellas los nombres de aquellos con conexión mágica.

- Ohhh... ¿Sabes algo de Deaton entonces? Quiero material para chantaje.

- ¿El Druid? - el hada chasquea la lengua - no sé si sea algo muy interesante, pero él...

- ¡Disculpen! - Derek interrumpe la charla - Stiles, ¿Podrías actuar como una persona normal y al menos pretender que te preocupa que un hada este en tu habitación?

- ¡Como si fuera mejor tener un apestoso hombre lobo! - el hada se ofende - ¡Son sucios y comen animales! ¡Asesinos!

- ¡Cállate, mariposa glorificada! - Derek responde con su típica mirada asesina.

- ¡Salvaje!

- ¿Quieren que los deje solos? - Stiles interrumpe la discusión. Jamás pensó ver a Derek discutir como niño con un hada.

- Ejem.

Todos voltean a la puerta del cuarto de Stiles, viendo al sheriff de pie, al parecer feliz con este nuevo episodio en la novela 'detengamos a Stiles de divertirse con otras personas que no sean su mano'.

- Hola, papá - Stiles saluda, tratando de aparentar calma.

- Stiles... Derek... Unicornio... y una señorita con alas.

- Soy un hada - nadie debería escucharse tan orgulloso de algo así.

- Ahhh... un hada... asumo que esto tiene que ver con todo el asunto de mantener a Stiles 'puro' - su papá es el peor, en serio. Stiles va a ponerse en adopción, con un papá que disfruta verlo sufrir, ¿Para qué quiere enemigos?

- ¿Qué no tienes que irte a trabajar? - Stiles refunfuña.

- Naturalmente cuando Derek tocó la puerta y en cuanto abrí subió corriendo, sabía que necesitaba corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Al menos ahora no entró por la ventana.

- Ya lo estoy entrenando - Stiles sonríe sarcásticamente.

- Yo no lo dejé entrar - el hada dice con orgullo.

Stiles ve con duda al hada, porque parece demasiado tranquila ante la presencia de su padre. Considerando que a Derek lo aventó por la ventana. Nota como ella parece sonrojada y apenada... no puede ser... el hada tiene un enamoramiento con su padre. ¡Genial!

- Ah, eso explica el polvo en tu cabeza - su padre se dirige a Derek - apreciaría que no entraras a la habitación de mi hijo menor de edad por la ventana. Tenemos una puerta por una razón.

- ¡Papá! - Stiles tiene que defender a Derek, aunque admite que si es raro que tenga esas costumbres de entrar por las ventanas. Quizás es alérgico a las puertas.

- Escuché a Stiles gritar y actué por instinto - se defiende Derek.

- Bueno, no puedo reclamarte eso, quieres proteger a mi hijo y lo agradezco. Pero ahora tiene asignado guardaespaldas mágicos, así que quizás podrías tomarte un descanso y dejarlos a ellos a cargo de Stiles por un tiempo.

- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO NECESITO PROTECCIÓN! - Stiles siente la necesidad de gritar esto a ver si ya entienden. No quiere ser Robin todo el tiempo, y peor, ahora hasta parece la dama de turno que tiene que ser rescatada del villano.

Como Daphne en Scooby Doo.

- Yo lo cuidaré muy bien - el hada vuela hacía su padre - ¡Lo prometo!

- Gracias - su padre frunce el entrecejo.

Derek se cruza de brazos, desafiante, mientras que el hada se sienta en el hombro de su padre, fulminando a Derek con sus pequeños ojos.

Stiles no se dio cuenta a qué hora cayó por la madriguera de conejo, pero solo espera poder salir pronto de este enredo.

* * *

><p>Después de que su padre se divirtió un rato y Derek aceptó que no puede seguirlo a la escuela, Stiles siente que está en una escena de una caricatura. Un Unicornio sentado en el lado del pasajero del Jeep mientras el hada está sentada cómodamente en su cabeza.<p>

- Tu papá es un hombre muy interesante - el hada jala su cabello.

- Aja, lo conociste hace dos minutos - Stiles dice con sarcasmo - y no vives con él. Créeme, al verlo diario verás que no tiene nada de interesante.

El Unicornio da un golpe con su nariz en el brazo de Stiles.

- ¡Hey! - Stiles se queja - ¿No me digas que tú también quieres con mi papá? No puedo creerlo, hasta mi padre tiene más ligue que yo.

- Si es interesante - el hada lo golpea en la cabeza - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la escuela.

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Qué no tienen escuelas en dónde vives? ¿Dónde es eso exactamente?

- ¿Me crees tan tonta? - el hada resopla - eres amigo de hombres lobo, no te diré nada que ponga en riesgo a mi comunidad.

- ¡Hey! No son tan malos. Mi amigo Scott es más bueno que el pan integral. ¿Aunque sea tienes nombre?

- Tampoco puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Entonces qué puedes decirme?

- Que tienes cabello seco y estás enamorado del hombre lobo.

- ¡No tengo cabello seco! – Stiles se ofende. Momento… ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de Derek? ¿Cómo demonios supo eso? - ¡Y no estoy enamorado de Derek! ¿Qué no lo viste? ¡Siempre enojado, y no tiene respeto por reglas sociales!

- Pero al menos es atractivo, eso debe compensar todos esos defectos, ¿No? – el hada dice con calma, aun jalando el cabello de Stiles.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

- Si te revuelcas con el hombre lobo, esto podría beneficiarnos a ambos – el hada dice crudamente.

- En primera, nadie se va a revolcar con alguien… ahora entiendo a mi papá; en segunda, ¿Qué no me debes proteger de eso precisamente?

- No, te tenemos que proteger de quien quiere usar tu virtud para otros propósitos. Si tú decides andar con el hombre lobo, eso ya no es nuestro problema.

El unicornio golpea el brazo de Stiles, como si estuviera de acuerdo con todas estas sandeces que se están diciendo.

Stiles se resigna a que esto será su vida, al menos de momento. Cuando llega a la escuela, le ordena al Unicornio quedarse quieto en el Jeep, lo que causa un resoplido de indignación, pero al menos no decide ser desafiante y seguirlo, lo cual es un problema menos. Tener a un unicornio deambulando a tu lado puede distraer bastante.

- Uhm, Stiles – Allison se acerca a él mientras saca sus libros de su casillero – tienes algo en la cabeza.

- Parece un…

- ¡Otro hombre lobo!

Scott ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, ya que el hada se ha lanzado a su cara para repetir lo que sucedió con Derek en la mañana. Al menos aquí Scott solo cayó al suelo, mientras gruñe de dolor.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – Scott comienza a tallar sus ojos con desesperación.

- Ese era Scott – Stiles explica, suspirando - ¿Podrías dejar de atacar a todos los hombres lobo que se me acerquen? Tengo un círculo social amplio.

- Menos mal que es temprano, así no tenemos público – Allison ve con desconfianza al hada - ¿Quieres explicar quién es tu amiga?

- Apareció esta mañana, y atacó a Derek. Al parecer también está en el club de proteger mi virtud.

- ¡Pudo haber explicado eso antes de echarme polvo en la cara! – Scott se queja.

- ¿Estás bien? – Allison pregunta.

- No es mi culpa que los hombres lobo sean bestias – el hada regresa a su lugar en la cabeza de Stiles. ¿Qué tan retorcido es que Stiles ya se esté acostumbrando a todo esto?

- ¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema con Allison? – Stiles sonríe a su casi cuñada (ya que Scott es su hermano).

- Los humanos no me interesan, no representan ningún peligro – el hada parece muy segura.

- Bueno, tiene razón – Allison frunce el entrecejo – por algo mi papá nunca ha conseguido información sobre ellas para ponerla en el Bestiario.

- Entonces ¿Seguimos con eso de que Stiles está en peligro? – Scott parpadea repetidamente, al parecer aun afectado por el polvo que el hada lanzó con mucho tino a sus ojos - ¿Dónde dejaste a Sparky?

- En el Jeep. Creo que esto ya es suficiente circo, ¿No te parece?

- Ya están llegando todos – Allison observa – es mejor seguir el día como si nada, y después veremos qué hacer.

- Fácil para ti decirlo – Stiles chilla - ¡Tú no tienes un animal robándote tu cama en la noche, a menos que cuentes a Scott!

- ¡Oye! – Scott se ofende.

- ¿Y ahora que traes en la cabeza?

- ¡Un hombre lobo!

Stiles se resigna a que esto va a ser cosa de todo el día cuando el hada se lanza a Isaac. Al parecer las hadas y los hombres lobo no se mezclan.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Stiles puede estar tranquilo, aunque sea en la clase de Harris. Como el hada se ha encargado de atacar a todos los hombres lobo en su vida (cuando le tocó a Jackson fue realmente divertido), todos han decidido darles espacio. No es que los culpe, pero al menos deberían mostrar más preocupación por la situación. Al menos parece ser que es igual que con el unicornio, ya que nadie más fuera de la manada ha hecho observaciones sobre su nuevo accesorio para el cabello.<p>

- Psss – el hada jala su cabello suavemente.

- Deja de hacer eso – Stiles susurra.

- Psss – el hada no hace caso.

- ¿Qué? – Stiles pregunta tratando de que Harris no lo escuche.

- Tu novio el hombre lobo está espiándonos desde los arbustos.

Stiles voltea hacia la ventana, sin ver nada.

- Claro que no.

- Tus ojos son muy débiles. Yo sé lo que te digo… ¿Quieres que le corte las orejas?

- ¿Cuál es tu fijación con sus orejas? – Stiles bufa – deja en paz a Derek. Quizás quiere cerciorarse de que todo está bien. Ya que se enfade, se irá a casa.

- No lo creo. Nos ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana – el hada golpea a Stiles en la frente – no entiendo como aun eres virtuoso, teniendo a esa bestia en tu vida.

- No es algo que te importe. Ahora guarda silencio antes de que me regañen.

- ¿Ese humano? – El hada suspira – tiene mucho rencor en el corazón. Ustedes humanos son un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos. ¿Por qué siempre quieren ver todo lo malo?

- No todos son así – Stiles defiende – Scott no lo hace. Siempre ve el bien en todos.

- Mmm – el hada comienza a jalar el cabello de Stiles – si tú lo dices.

- Estaba pensando – Stiles dice mientras escribe en su libreta – tal vez podría conseguir quien me quite lo virtuoso. Así tú y el unicornio podrían marcharse a donde sea que pertenecen, ¿No?

- No seas tonto – el hada regaña – tu pureza va más allá de los placeres carnales.

- No sé porque, pero eso se escuchó sucio – Stiles se ríe, mientras Harris lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Le divierte mi clase, señor Stilinski? – Harris lo ve con odio.

- No, señor – Stiles dice con seriedad.

- Eso espero. Es muy temprano para que se quede castigado, ¿No le parece?

- Sí, señor.

Harris parece perder interés en la conversación, y regresa a escribir en el pizarrón. Esa estuvo cerca.

- Ya deja de distraerme – Stiles dice, susurrando de nuevo.

- Dile a la bestia que se aplique y ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo – el hada dice con calma.

- A menos que te quieras convertir en mi nueva mamá – Stiles dice con calma.

Bueno, al menos eso calla al hada por lo que resta de la clase.


End file.
